The Tower Bridge Job
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Another retelling of an untold crime. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, please!


**THE TOWER BRIDGE JOB**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: All characters, with the exceptions of Ratigan & Felicia, belong to me. I would appreciate it if you would ask my permission before using these characters in your stories or roleplays. Thanks in advance.

Enjoy the story! (And feel free to review, too!)

* * *

The year was 1891, & it was a snowy December night. In my lavish throne room, I was playing chess with my darling mentor, Eunice. Although I was a master of the game, I was having a bit of trouble keeping my men from being captured; it appeared that Eunice had many a trick up her sleeve in this latest battle.

"Checkmate," was her smug statement once she had taken my king, & she leaned back in her chair, smiling arrogantly at me. If she weren't the dearest of my thugs, I would have strangled her in a fit of rage! But trying my best to be a good loser (the irony just oozes through that simple phrase, don't you agree?), I just sighed, collecting our chess pieces as I said wistfully, "Eunice, you old bat, you never fail to amaze me...much less irritate me out of my wits."

"That's my job, Mouses," Eunice replied, the cocky grin still pasted on her wrinkled face. "After all, I was the one who found you & took you in when you were all alone in the world. I was the one who made you who you are today. Don't tell me I'm not allowed to beat you every once in a while!"

"Of course, Eunice," I said, smiling back as I put up our game. "I meant that with the noblest intentions!"

"As noble as nasty can get, that is," Eunice said with a chuckle, tousling my hair & kissing my cheek.

Suddenly, our moment was interrupted by the sound of one of my minions calling my name. I turned around to see a short mouse in a green coat, red scarf, & gray cap walking into my throne room. Sighing exasperatedly, I asked, "What is it _this_ time, James?"

Jaywalk James, one of the cleverest of my younger thugs, placed his paws on his hips & frowned as he said irritatedly, "Just how long do you plan to stay in your room, playing chess with Eunice? We're your bloomin' minions, for God's sake! We haven't had an assignment in over a month!"

Rolling my eyes, I took a drag of my perfumed cigarette, & exhaled. "I'll tell you what, James," I finally said, smiling roguishly. "You get all the thugs & bring them here; I have an important announcement to make...But first wake up Ratigan," I added just before James could step out the door. "He should come along, too; after all, it's not every day he gets to watch his master do his job."

After just a few minutes, my kingly court of minions arrived at the throne room, including my beloved Ratigan, all dressed & ready for the newest crime he would be committing with his Daddy dearest (that would be _moi_). I smiled at my son, before turning to my thugs. Needless to say, I was not amused with their idiotic behavior; Bartholomew & most of the others were at my champagne fountain, having a quick drink as their slurred voices chatted over various nonsensical things. Only when I let out a piercing whistle did they finally pay attention.

"Minions, listen up!" I commanded. "I know what's probably on most of your minds, & I can assure you that you will all receive your pay..._if _you do this one thing for me. Tomorrow evening, I want you to accompany me & Ratigan to Matthew Lowell's factory.

"You see, my dear thugs, I am giving you the ultimate assignment: I want all of you—that includes you as well, Bartholomew—to borrow some of his dynamite that he keeps. We will go to the Tower Bridge, & threaten to blow it up...unless we receive Her Human Majesty's crown jewels."

As they had during my plan for the Big Ben Caper, the thugs gasped in unison, their eyes widening in shock.

"Mouses," Manchester Maurice blurted, "how are we to get Queen Victoria's crown jewels from the tower if we're just little mice?"

"Don't underestimate your species, Maurice," I said solemnly. "And furthermore, the matter of how we bring the jewels here will be solved once we acquire them. In the meantime, go get Felicia. She's the perfect transportation device for our little quest..."

* * *

Felicia, though not as rotund as she is today, was a big enough cat for all of us to travel on her back to the home of my dear comrade Matthew Lowell. A shrewd businessmouse & factory tycoon, he was dressed in the height of fashion from head to toe, with a prominent nose, cold green eyes, & neatly-combed brown hair. Although Lowell was known for having a fiery temper, I was nonetheless surprised to see him huffing & puffing once my thugs & I arrived in his office.

"Mouses, where the hell have you been?" Matthew snarled as he shut the door behind us. "I've been waiting for over a week for you to come see me!"

"I'm most terribly sorry, Lowell," I apologized, sitting down in a comfortable armchair as my thugs gathered around me. "But I was busy organizing my newest crime...one I think you will enjoy partaking in." Taking my newly-lit cigarette & puffing upon it, I resumed, "You see, Lowell, my thugs & I are going to the Tower Bridge & intend to blow it up; that is, unless we receive the crown jewels. To demolish it, we'll need plenty of your explosives. And if you assist us in this crime, I'll share some of the profits with you." I took another drag of my cigarette, & asked with a coy smile, "I suppose that prospect pleases you, dearest chum?"

"Why, Mouses," Matthew replied with a wonderfully wicked smile of his own, "I'd be most delighted to help you! After all, what are friends for?"

"That's precisely my point," I said, my grin turning just as evil as that of my comrade's. "Now, where is your arsenal?"

"Right this way, everyone," Lowell instructed, showing us the way to his dynamite storage.

* * *

After making sure we were properly equipped with enough explosives to demolish a human's building, we rode on Felicia to the Tower Bridge. As we made our way through Trafalgar Square, past the Mouse Gypsy Caravan, we were shocked to see a familiar figure floating in front of us.

"Miss Ratburn," I greeted with a broad smile, "a pleasure to see you again! How have you been getting along?"

"Quite fine, Mouses. Any crimes you have planned today? I was hoping I could assist you a little..." Adrienne said with a roguish sneer.

"As a matter of fact, my dear," I said, smiling back, "there _is _something you can do...when we get to Tower Bridge, if I snap my fingers, that means you light these fuses with your fire powers. Sounds simple, enough, Adrienne?" The girl nodded, & I said, "Good. Now, if you'll kindly follow us, we'll be on our way."

* * *

When we got to our destination, the conditions were just as I had anticipated. Dozens of pedestrians & cab-riders, rodents of all species, were making their way across the bridge. In the nearby Tower Of London, I could see the crown jewels sparkling in their glass box. Now I just had to put my plan into action, & the riches of the humans would soon be ours!

Taking my fingers to my lips & whistling piercingly, all the action on the bridge stopped, & everyone turned to look at me.

"Friends, Englishmice, country-rodents, lend me your ears!" I boomed, my grand voice resonating richly in the misty air. "I come to bring you news of the utmost importance! I, Mouses Fiennes, have come to Tower Bridge, seeking the crown jewels. If they are not handed to me immediately, my minions will blow up the bridge...killing every single one of you!" The micefolk gasped in fear. "Now," I asked, "where are the jewels?"

An elderly mouse in a cast & cane stepped forward, shaking his fist as he said, "You can't have the jewels! They belong to the humans! If they find out what we've done with them, they'll surely kill us all!"

"Suit yourself," I said, placing my paw behind my back & snapping my fingers. Turning to my thugs, I whispered, "Go get the jewels, & be quick about it!" Young Ratigan was the first to leave, & the first to arrive back. You should have seen the look on his face when he returned with our newly-acquired treasures! He was so happy to have pleased his master...but I digress.

Anyway, after we had taken the crown jewels & secured them onto Felicia, Adrienne lit the fuses of the dynamite with the fire she shot out of her hands. Then she grabbed Matthew & carried him into the air, following us close behind as we escaped the fiery destruction of the Tower Bridge.

I do not know whether everyone was able to escape, nor do I care. All I could think about was the newly-acquired wealth of me, my thugs, & dear old Ratigan, not to mention Matthew Lowell & Adrienne. As we all gathered in my throne room, celebrating the accomplishment of our crime, we partied as though we were to die the very next day. For the Tower Bridge Job was a most glorious crime, & to have carried it out successfully earned us a bigger chance in the Devil's spotlight.


End file.
